Storage cabinets are typically configured with one or more horizontal partitions, i.e. shelves configured for storing items thereover. Often there is a need to store generally long items such as a broom, a cob broom, a floor mop, a ladder, a vacuum cleaner, an ironing board, etc. Such items are typically stored at dedicated cabinets, or at times a cabinet is also configured with an elongate space allocated for storage of such items.